Fate
by Aries Vincere
Summary: [FINAL CHAPTER] Sequel to Crimson Shadows. Beast Boy and Raven tackle their biggest opponents yet: themselves. [BBxR]
1. Utopia

Well, well, well! I see you've made it to Crimson Shadow's sequel, Fate's Call. I appreciate all of your reviews and kind words; I really love to write, and this inspires me to keep going. Anyway, let's start Chapter 1. And, like I hope you always do, enjoy. –Jason

**Fate's Call**

Chapter 1: Utopia

_My name is Garfield Logan, but the world knows me as Beast Boy now. I believed I had life all figured out, when really, my life was just beginning. If only I had a rewind button; I would change everything. I guess all I can do is find the right path and walk it through, even if it kills me…_

_My name is Raven Roth. I had faith in my life while Garfield was here. I never thought one boy could change my whole outlook on things; I guess I thought wrong. I will never give up hope on finding him, because I have to know the truth, even if it kills me…_

_Under downtown Jump City…_

A teenaged boy, frail and broken, crawled up from the hell that was the sewers. It was late, and the city slept soundly, unknowing of the rebirth that had just occurred on the cold, barren street. The lone figure tried to carefully lift himself up, but crumpled back into the pavement, finding no energy to spare. "_I can't do this,_" the young man thought, and started to sob silently.

Who would take him in now? His life had no purpose, again. This was supposed to be way behind him; just a bad memory to be put in the back of his mind. Yet here the problems were, right back in the open. As he lay there wishing for a miracle, all he could see was Raven's kind, caring, beautiful face. He knew she deserved to know everything that went down in that Hell. She deserved the world…

Raven sat in her dark, cold bedroom, watching the bright, orange sun set behind the shining skyline that was the Pacific. "_Garfield would have enjoyed this; he was one of the few people I knew who appreciated little things like this,_" she thought sadly, fresh tears rolling down her pale cheeks. She knew the people here in Titans Tower needed her; she couldn't afford to be selfish. After all, she knew in her heart that Garfield was alive; her mind, and her heart, sensed it.

The empath heard a quick knock and the door then Cyborg's cool, kind voice. "Raven? You in there, girl? We wanted to make sure you were OK." Raven forced herself to stop crying, choking back the hard lump in her throat. "Yes, I'm fine, Cyborg. Just…tired."

"Well, if there's anything you want, just tell us. I mean, we're here for you." The half-robot was surprised to find Raven behind the door, which was slightly ajar. "I appreciate it, Cyborg. I'd just rather be alone to collect my thoughts," she forced herself to say in a monotone voice.

"All right. Have a good night," Cyborg said kindly, then walked away the door down the hall.

Raven sighed and closed the door…

_There it is. Titans Tower. Raven's in there, waiting. I know. I can feel it. My mind is screaming for me to turn around and run and never look back. My heart is begging me to make right of which is wrong. I know what I have to do. I'm praying it's the right choice…_

Raven bolted up from her bed, shaking and covered with beads of sweat. The visions had been coming for years now, but this one was different; the emotion and realness of it were just too powerful to be ignored. It was so hard keeping everything inside when there was so much to let out.

As if on cue, the alarm went off and the warning signal went off, pounding into her retched brain. _"_Probably just some kids playing Ding Dong Ditch," she mumbled, throwing on her leotard. She levitated into the main room and found her teammates already in attack stance, waiting for the threat to strike. Her eyes wandered to the front door, as if the attacker would knock first. The door swung open, and a figure came into view, falling into the tower with an audible thump. The empath's eyes went wide, and she felt her conscience start to slip…

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled, ready to make a move while the intruder was down. They were literally steps away from the figure when Raven encircled them with a black auroa, trapping them. "STOP!" she screamed.

"Raven!" her teammates called in confusion. The empath levitated to the figure and looked down… it was Garfield, the person who she believed would always come back. She started to cry softly, weeping into his shirt and whispering his name. The changeling's emerald eyes fluttered open halfway, and a small smile traced his lips. "I'm not dead yet, Rae."

She held him in her arms, trying to give him whatever comfort she could give him. Her distraction caused the auroa to break, and the team quickly tried to pull her away. "What the hell are you doing!" Raven screamed, trying to get free to Robin and Starfire's grasp. "Let me go!"

"No," Robin said simply yet with anger. "This kid betrayed us, and he was working for Slade. It's for your own good, Raven." She screamed inhumanly and used her powers to send the two teammates flying into the nearest wall. "Don't you understand! He never was against us! I know it! Give him a chance, just like you gave one to me! Please!" she said, now exhausted.

Robin sat up and hesitated for a long time, then finally shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "Fine. He can stay. But if he tries one thing out of line, he'll be out of here in the blink of an eye." Raven nodded. "I understand. I'm going to bring him to my room and try to heal him the best I can." She used her powers to lift him from the floor and levitated his frail frame onto her bed…

Garfield woke from an uneasy slumber, his eyes watery from the sunlight that shone through the window. It took him a moment to remember the events of last night. _The knock, the fall, Raven talking. _How she managed to convince them to let him stay was still a mystery to him, but he really didn't care right now. He was just thankful to be alive…

Raven walked into her room quietly, expecting Garfield to be sound asleep. She jumped in surprise a little when she saw him on his knees in front of her window. Raven walked slowly further into her room and stood next to him. She turned her head to look at the changeling and noticed he was running a small cross on a necklace through his green fingers. His face looked tired and filled with pain, and it hurt her to see him like this. "Garfield, I'm so glad you're here with me. We'll make it through this. Just wait and see." Gar nodded slowly and small tears formed at the corner of his eyes. "If I could just take back everything, make everything right…" Raven put a hand on his shoulder. "Life isn't perfect. You did what you had to do."

"Wait, how do you know that?" Gar asked, taken aback. "I read your mind," she said, smiling a little. The changeling rolled his eyes and smiled too, feeling better than he had in a long time…


	2. Caged

Wow, guys, I bet you're ready to kill me for not updating in almost month, but in my own defense, I've gone to Hell and back. My mother kicked me out of the house and then forced me to move back, all in 2 weeks. It's been an emotional roller coaster and I have no idea who to trust or love anymore. So, I will be updating sooner now; it helps ease the pain. Thanks for being faithful readers and your amazing support. –Jason

**Fate's Call**

Chapter 2: Caged

_My name is Beast Boy. If you ask me who Garfield Logan is, I wouldn't be able to give you an answer. The days of hidden pain have never gone away, and they probably never will. I have formed a new personality; the typical "clown" of the team. All this thought is trapped somewhere between reality and dreams. I have to pretend everyday that this fake person is really me. The problem is, I've gotten good at it. TOO good at it…_

It hurt Raven to see Garfield like this; he was hiding so much pain and frustration. Yes, the team had accepted him over the past months, knowing he would stay true to his word. He was just another teammate now; there when they needed him.

"Raven? Are you OK?" a voice said softly, full of concern. "Yes, I'm fine," she said, an obvious hint of sadness in her mysterious, beautiful voice.

"Raven, I've known you for a while now. You may be able to fool those guys, but you can't fool a fool," he smiled. "I know something's wrong. Now spill it."

Raven sighed. Garfield was smarter than he lead onto. "Nothing's wrong with me. It's you I'm worried about."

"Me? Why me?" the changeling asked, the smile fading from his face. "Things couldn't be better."

"Is that really how you feel Garfield? Who are you trying to kid- me, or yourself?"

Beast Boy looked hurt. "_Of course; the truth hurts_," a voice inside of him said. He shook his head as if the clear the thoughts. "Raven, I know you're looking out for me, and I appreciate that. But you should better than anyone that some things are better left unsaid. This is something I have to deal with myself."

"Would you at least tell me what's going on?" she whispered, trying to hold back tears. "I can't stand to see you like this, Garfield. This isn't who you are. Degrading yourself like this."

He wanted to tell her. He wanted to pour his heart out in front of her, to lay his life down right there. He wanted to tell her he loved her; that his life meant nothing without her. He wanted to have the courage to stand up and be a man, for once in his life.

"I wish you'd just stay out of this Raven!" he yelled angrily, brushing past her. "_I don't care anymore. I just don't care!_" Beast Boy said to himself sadly, locking the door behind him to his room.

Raven stood in the hallway, in shock and hurt from his words. _"No, I won't let him go; not like last time," _she thought with anger, and went up to door. "Garfield, I won't let you do this to yourself! Get up and fight it! If not for me, do it for yourself! You deserve it!"

After waiting a few moments, the girl had had enough. "Garfield, apologies in advance," Raven yelled, turning into a midnight silhouette. Her raven form flew through the door into Garfield's room, not even giving him a chance to react. The changeling's eyes widened in fear as he felt blackness sweep over him and invade his soul, filling every part of his brain.

Raven shook herself out of a trance and looked around at her surroundings. She has expected Garfield's mind to be full of perverted thoughts and nonsense, but as she traveled further, the empath realized she had been wrong… dead wrong.

All she could see was blackness, as if she had become blind; a freezing wind swept through, caressing Raven's pale, delicate skin. She held herself and shivered, trying to conserve body heat. She walked for a few moments, trying to find anything-

when a loud, piercing yell echoed off the walls of Garfield's mind. Suddenly Raven didn't feel so cold anymore and found herself running towards the source of the noise. Raven ran twisting and turning through halls of blackness, until light poured into her vision. She found herself staring a Garfield, who was tied down to a chair, belted up in heavy restraints.

"Garfield!" Raven cried, running towards him. Just as she reached the chair, a large, metallic cage slammed down into the earth with a clang, separating the two Titans. The empath tried to throw the cage but realized it wasn't even budging. She screamed in defeat, pulling on the cage's bars as if trying to rip them off.

All the while, Beast Boy struggled to get free; thrashing his frail body from side to side. He stuck deep his own mind, alone and afraid.

_Oh boy, your favorite: cliffies! I'd update soon, I promise. I just hope you saw the symbolism in this chapter that unless we try and face our problems head on, they consume us._


	3. Doubt

**To my faithful readers/friends (important)**: It's funny how life twists you in so many directions. I probably wouldn't be sitting here typing if it wasn't for some kind words and love that changed my life.

Three weeks ago, I tried to end my life by slitting my wrists. I was tired of living a lie, in short. My mother abused me so badly that I truly believed I was the problem; a worthless nothing. She tells me how her life would be better if I weren't around, and beats me until her "tokens of appreciation" are left on my skin, yet deeper in my heart. I gave up, until my friends in real life and the internet told me stay strong. It's a true miracle that I survived; the cut wasn't deep enough to kill me.

After weeks of hospital stay and intensive therapy, I am starting a recovery process. My mother got away with her antics this time, but I know she won't be making to Heaven anytime soon.

Anyway, now you guys know why I haven't been writing. My other family and my therapist encourage me to keep writing, which I plan on doing. I know the road to success will be hard and painful, but surviving this makes me feel like I can do anything. Thank you for your patience, and remember that tomorrow comes. -May peace be with you, Jason

_Chapter dedicated to Liz Bukowick, who will one day reach the stars._

_Lyricsfrom Goo Goo Dolls's "I'm Still Here"_

**Fate's Call**

Chapter 3: Doubt

Beast Boy was scared. Scared for himself, scared for Raven, scared for the fate that seems to suffocate his mind and heart. He had to break free or he would die here, alone and defeated. "_Focus_!" he screamed in his mind, letting his heart take control. His teeth gritted in unbearable pain and his body shook in spasms, trying to break the reins.

_I am a question to the world  
Not an answer to be heard  
Or a moment  
That's held in your arms  
_

Raven watched in horror and anger, knowing that was nothing she could do. At least, not physically…

"C'mon Garfield, fight it! You're strong! Fight it! Fight it!" she screamed to him, hot tears running down her pale cheeks. She screamed over and over again to the point where she thought her vocal chords would rip in half, butthe empath didn't care.

_And what do you think you'd ever say?  
I won't listen anyway  
You don't know me  
And I'll never be what you want me to be_

Suddenly, the empath heard a loud snap as the first restraint broke in half. "Yes!" she screamed triumphantly. "Keep going Garfield! You're almost there!" Another snap. Beast Boy broke the barrier around his face and he yelled in pain, his muscles tensing up. A moment later, the last restraint broke, and Beast Boy lay exhausted and beaten on the cold floor of his own mind…

_And what do you think you'd understand?  
I'm a boy, no, I'm a man  
You can't take me  
And throw me away_

And how can you learn what's never shown?  
Yeah, you stand here on your own  
They don't know me  
Cause I'm not here  


Raven tried her powers once again and found she could remove the cage with ease. She fell next to him, breathing rapidly. "Garfield…are you OK?" Beast Boy managed a small smile and nodded. "Yea, I'm-" To her surprise, he stopped in mid-sentence and started to sob. His head fell onto her lap and shook with the force the sobs. Raven could only stare in shock, then reached over and held him in her slender arms.

They stayed like that for a long time, just relieved to have someone there; just to care. Finally, Beast Boy stopped sobbing and looked at Raven with sad, pale-green eyes. "Raven, I almost killed the both of us. Again. I promised you I'd never let that happen." Raven quickly shook her head firmly. "No, Garfield. This isn't your fault. Don't blame-"

"I don't understand why you want to stay with me," he interrupted. "All I do is hurt you. Hurt you to the point where I put you through Hell."

_And I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong  
And how can the world want me to change?  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They don't know me  
Cause I'm not here  
_

Raven wished she could have said something profound, or least meaningful. She wished they could just move on, just have some forward motion. She wished Garfield Logan could be the funny, wonderful person he really was deep down. But all Raven could do was sit there and try not to lose any sanity she had left. "I...because I believe in you, Gar. Sometimes people just have a feeling...like what they're doing is right. Helping you, well, it feels right." Raven uttered a sound of surprise when Beast Boy hugged her tight, grateful for her presence. She returned the hug awkwardly, wondering if the warmness she felt throughout her body was love. After what seemed like an eternity, Beast Boy broke away, blushing slighty. "Thanks again, Rae." She nodded then looked into his eyes. "Ready to get out of here?" He nodded back. "Oh yeah." Raven closed her eyes and began a chant; midnight blackness swept out of her body and engulfed the two. A blinding flash of light made it impossible to see, then moments later Beast Boy's room came in view.

_They can't tell me who to be  
Cause I'm not what they see  
Yeah, the world is still sleepin while I keep on dreaming for me  
And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe_

"That was some trip, huh?" Beast Boy said, grinning. Raven forced a small smile and agreed. "Promise me you'll tell me if something like that happens again." The changeling put a hand over his heart. "I swear I will." He stood up and held a hand outto Raven, who took it graciously, and pulled herself up. "Listen, Garfield, I can't tell you how to deal with this, but obviously you know something is wrong. I'll be here for you, but..."

Beast Boy winced at the word "but". What was she trying to say?

...you're a danger to those around you, and yourself." His heart stung with a force that took him aback. "Raven, why would you say that to me? Raven knew she was hurting him, but it was for the best. He HAD to to learn. "Because nobody elsewill, Garfield. I don't...want to see you turn into a person like myself."

Before he had a cance to say anything, the empath turned and walked out of the room with utter quickness. The changeling didn't bother to run after her. He was too hurt and confused to care.

_I'm the one now  
Cause I'm still here  
I'm the one  
Cause I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here  
_


	4. Faded

Wow. I haven't updated in a LONG time; you guys must have lost complete faith in me. I'm really sorry, but since summer is here, I'll have a lot more time to write, so it's all good. Thanks for your patience. And now, the anticipated:

**Fate's Call**

Chapter 4: Faded

(_lyrics from Crossfade's "Cold")_

"_What could I have done_?" he thought angrily, running his emerald hands through his wind-blown hair. "_Have I really messed this up big time_?"

Beast Boy stood on the roof of the tower, the glowing skyline of Jump City looking unreal as if it were a painting that belonged in a museum. He pondered what had happened the night before, though it was hard to remember. Really hard. Everything seemed like a blur. _The cage, the screams, the struggle_-

The changeling shook his head, trying desperately to shake these thoughts from his mind. "_I just try so hard…too hard…_"

_Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannnot win…_

Beast Boy wanted so bad to just BE the clown everybody saw him as. For once in his young life, he wanted to be FREE. He wanted more than a glance or a friendly word; he needed to be known as Gar Logan, the guy who could show more than an immature joke or antic…

Raven opened the steel door to the roof access and found sunlight pour into the stairwell. There in the distance stood Garfield, and relief flooded her body. "_At least he's OK…or least it seems…_"

She slowly walked to a spot next to him and stood as still as he. "Hello Garfield." He looked at her with sad emerald eyes, and Raven noticed they were filled with tears. The changeling looked the other way, dismissing her presence.

_You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high…_

"Garfield, I could say I'm sorry for what I said to you, but I don't know whether you'd believe me. What you should believe is that I'm very happy you're in my life." She could feel the tears coming, fast; the empath quickly turned her head and wiped them away.

Beast Boy sighed and shook his head. "You were right, Raven. There's just no end, or even start, to the person I am. It's like, I wonder if we even came to this point of our lives for a reason. Did it really matter we came to this tower, believing it would suddenly make things right?"

_And I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again  
Cause now I can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high  
I never meant to be so cold.._

Before Raven could answer, a strong wave of nausea hit her, hard, making her knees weak and her muscles tremble. A feeling of true hate swarmed into her heart, making it hard to breathe.

Beast Boy quickly noticed that something wasn't right with Raven. The changeling started to come to her when the empath's eyes burst into a fiery red glow. "Get, away…for me." She rasped. He ignored the plea, and came closer. With a surprising swift motion, Raven whipped her cloak and teleported right off the rooftop.

The changeling fought a spell of shock, which quickly turned to sadness. "_She's still mad_," he thought bitterly. Maybe there just no hope left…

_I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me  
I never really wanted you to go…_

Raven collapsed onto her bed, out of breath. It was happening again, and at the worst time; nothing new. _"Time to consult the book." _ The empath felt around under the mattress and grabbed her scroll book, which had become worn and dirty with time. She blew on the cover and waited for the dust to clear.

Raven thumbed through the pages until she stopped on a certain one. Her eyes scanned the ancient words, then came to the part she was looking for…

**Time will hold the Daughter's true destiny**

**Her time of love will be masked of poison**

**The Father shall rise once again**

**Destroying the Messenger of Angels**...

Raven gasped and felt like she just had been slugged in the stomach. Her father was back, but she was not the target…

_Well, this is interesting. For those who didn't get it, Trigon is back, but Raven is not his target. Can you guess who? xD See ya next time._


	5. Ambition

Hey all, I hope everyone's having a nice summer so far; it's going to go by very quick. . Anyway, here's the SECOND TO LAST chapter to Fate's Call, and I'm very glad all of you are enjoying reading it as much as I enjoying writing it. You've been waiting to see who to Messenger of Angels is, and I've enjoyed your guesses. Anyway, let's return back to Titans Tower. xD I want to thank all of you, especially my faithful reviewers for sticking by me with kind words and inspirational stories. Much love to you all from the bottom of my reconstructing heart. –Jason

This chapter's lyrics are from "The War" by Melee.

**Fate's Call**

Chapter 5: Ambition

_**Beast Boy: age 17**_

_**Raven: age 18**_

_It's so soft to the see the glow from the city up ahead  
Connect my heart to the rhythm it's lead  
Straight forward and ready 'cause I'm on my way home…_

Autumn came in swift, melting summer away like a discarded ice cream cone. Autumn lost its sheen as evitable winter reached the Tower. Spring rose from the ashes fighting the weak winter cold…

Raven sat on her bed, cross-legged. Her sharp mind was buried in a book; nothing has changed much in a year, at least for her. She couldn't say that for the rest of her team, especially Garfield Logan. The boy she had come to know since the night fate brought them together three years ago still was the center of her heart. She could never bring herself to tell him about the night she read about that frightening omen in her spell book.

"_It would only crush him_," she reminded herself, sighing. She could at least try and pretend everything was alright; maybe that omen was just a bunch of crap. Nothing had happened yet anyway; the future looked so bright…

_It's so good to be alive in such a hazardous world  
To be alive and see the victory unfurled  
I'm anxious and waiting 'cause I'm on my way home…_

Raven walked down the hall and was greeted by the sounds of Gar's acoustic guitar. She could sit for hours and listen to him play; his music was just beautiful. She saw his best friend, her teammate Cyborg try and get him to play a round on the GameStation, but surprisingly got no response from the changeling.

"_He's really matured in just a year; he can actually put down a game controller_," she thought, chuckling at her own joke. She was serious however; the boy she knew wasn't really a boy anymore.

The empath interrupted her own thoughts as she noticed Gar had stopped playing. The changeling had put down his guitar and was standing in front of her, grinning his trademark smile. Beast Boy was now almost as tall as Cyborg; no one would have predicted that. His build was a bit more muscular; he had starting training more heavily after Cy's crack about him being a "string bean".

"Hey Rae," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She had to smile. "Gar, it's hard to believe I'm looking up to you." He laughed, and Raven noticed for the first time that his voice had become deeper. "I'm still the same person, Rae."

_Yeah, your war is won, oh my friend you're finally done  
On that day you'll find ambitions don't lie here anymore  
The one you love has gone and settled the score  
What more could you ask for now…_

The changeling wanted to take Raven in his arms and hold her, to feel the warmth of her body…and yet he was afraid. Afraid of the consequences that might follow; he didn't want to look back and regret anything. He looked away nervously then regained his composure. "So, what's up?"

She shrugged and looked into his emerald eyes. "I was thinking about our past… it seems like such a long time ago." Garfield nodded, remembering as well. "We've gotten so far in our lives from that point. Luck was definitely on our side."

Raven suddenly had a rush of emotion for Gar in a way she had never felt before; a connection that was a loss for words. Acting on impulse, she raised her head upward towards Gar's and parted her lips. The changeling saw the moment and couldn't believe this was happening, after years of waiting. He lowered his head and in one motion, their lips meet into a pure, sweet kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity, they broke the kiss and said nothing. Finally Gar spoke, almost whispering: "I've waited so long for that, Raven. I love you so much." The girl who believed she could never show emotion found tears rolling down her cheeks. "This is seems too perfect…" Gar smiled again. "This is-

Suddenly, the room began to grow darker; midnight blackness filling the hallway. In front of Raven stood a reddish figure; she could sense pure evil from this being. Then, it hit her harder than any physical blow ever could. "No! Get away!" she screamed at the auroa, backing away with fear in her eyes. Beast Boy turned toward the chaos enveloping in front of him and tried to turn into a falcon…only to find his powers were gone, just like that. He tried to run to Raven, to protect her, when he felt a force of invisible hands grab him, dragging him away…the last thing he saw before blacking out was Raven's shocked, frightened face…

_Ahh, weirdness! What or who was that evil auroa? I plan on finishing this story with a bang, so please don't miss my next chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing. -Jason_


	6. Gray

**Final Author Note**: Wow guys; so this story finally comes to end. It's just amazing how fast time slips right through your hands when you don't even know it. The people I've met through writing this story and the ideas that have run through my head are just too incredible to comprehend.

Crimson Shadows was first published January 30th, and I started Fate's Call two months later, March 30th. More than 150 reviews have come into these two stories, which I'm truly flattered. Almost five months later, I sit here typing the final chapter to Fate's Call. I really hope you enjoyed reading this series, reader. I'll be coming out with many more stories, and updating a few classics that have sat in the corner for many months. TT

Let's end this with a bang. I suggest reading this entire chapter with careful detail, especially the end. It's pretty damn good from reader's point-of-view. xD

Thanks again guys and gals. You rock. –Jason

_Lyrics for chapter 6 come from Savage Garden's "I Don't Know You Anymore"._

**Fate's Call**

Chapter 6: Gray

Garfield Logan awoke in a world of pain. His body seemed paralyzed and broken, and his mind was racing a thought a second. He tried to cry out but was horrified when only a trail of blood ran down his mouth. He knew nothing about what had happened, or why he was brought here; all around him, there was red stained glass, resembling pictures of items that belonged in a Hitchcock movie. He did however remember Raven's shocked, frightened face. "_I'll kill whoever did this to Raven and I, I swear it_," he strained to say, gritting his fanged teeth. He had to get to Raven. He just had to…

_I don't know you anymore  
I don't recognize this place  
The picture frames have changed and so has your name  
We don't talk much anymore  
We keep running from the pain  
But what I wouldn't give to see your face again_

Raven knew time was not on her, well, their side. Garfield was at Death's door, and she was the only one who could take him back.

She had known all along what the red aurora was from; she had seen it too many times, and felt too much emptiness to not know: it was her father. "He would never let me love. He would never let me LIVE," she said angrily, feeling stupid for not seeing this coming. She reminded herself that is what her father had wanted, for her to lose control. She sighed deeply and regained herself.

"You want us to come with?" Cyborg asked gently. "You might need back-up." She looked at her teammate and friend, and shook her head. "No, Cyborg, but thanks. I know it's cliché, but this time… this time, it's personal."

_I know I let you down  
Again and again  
I know I never really treated you right  
I've paid the price  
I'm still paying for it every day…_

Trigun leaned down to broken young man and laughed, the way only a lunatic could. "I admit, you were able elude my daughter for a long time, moral. I give you credit for that. It's too bad you were "The Chosen One". You wouldn't be in this predicament." Beast Boy looked at the demon with pure hatred. "I would do anything for Raven. Even die for her."

The demon laughed again. "What stupidity! You expected to walk away from all this?

"No, I don't. I will make sure Raven does, though," Beast Boy coughed. Just then, a radiance of midnight purple and black erupted from the ground, making the dark, cracked cellar glow with neon light. Garfield managed a smile. "Now it's the beginning of the end…"

_So maybe I shouldn't have called  
Was it too soon to tell?  
Oh what the hell  
It doesn't really matter  
How do you redefine something that never really had a name?  
Has your opinion changed?_

Raven's silhouette came into view; her eyes were glowing bright red and anger rolled off of her body in waves of energy. "Trigun," she spat, as if the name left a bad taste in her mouth. The demon turned away from Beast Boy and looked at her daughter. "Child, you've decided to join in the final moments. Good. You can watch your love die." Beast Boy panicked in his mind, but convinced himself he could not show fear.

Raven flew down to Garfield and lifted his head with her hands. "We're going to get out of here," she said, tears running down her pale cheeks. He forced a smile. "Alright." She bent down and kissed him, feeling undeniable love for the changeling.

As Trigun saw this, he moaned in surprising pain and staggered back. Raven broke the kiss and suddenly had an idea…she would have to act fast. "I love you so much, Garfield," she yelled whole-heartedly to the demon. The demon roared and shook, as if hit by a devastating blow. Raven knew the plan was working. "I will never leave your side, Garfield. I will love you forever!" Trigun managed to stand up again and looked down at the two teens. "He will die!" he roared, and send a blast of energy toward Beast Boy. It hit him square in the stomach and the changeling screamed in agony, his whole body shaking uncontrollably.

"No!" Raven screamed, horrified. She flew down next to the broken boy and tried to use her powers to lift him out of fatal energy. She tried with all her might but found he could not be moved. Moments later, the blast stopped and Beast Boy's lifeless body lay motionless on the cold floor. Raven pounded the ground, overcome with fury, sadness and racing thoughts. No words could explain how she felt at the moment; the sounds of her sobs told the story.

She focused on the demon now, ready to destroy him at all cost. He would suffer. The empath screamed and emitted blackness that seemed to cast the Earth in eternal dark. The awesome power was thrown at the one true enemy, everything Raven hated, locked deep within her soul.

The demon stood no chance. Seconds later, his screams would echo the cellar; his body wiped off of this world. Raven sank the ground, exhausted and brain-dead…

_Morning._

Raven woke up, jutting pain erupting from every muscle in her body. She looked over to Beast Boy's body, not believing he was gone. She sadly picked the boy's broken body and let more tears flow. God knows what he had endured, how much pain he had suffered until the very end. There was no winner in this battle; there never would be…

**Epilogue**

Jump City was in a glow from the sunset; the high-rise buildings shimmered in the afternoon warmth. Raven looked out her window and sighed deeply. She felt good, better than she had in a long, long time. Yet, a part of her was longing. Longing for the past.

"Everything alright?" the man said, sitting down next to her to the bed. His warmth made her feel comfortable, at peace. "Yeah, I'm just thinking." He looked at her with a Mona Lisa smile. "It's been a long time. I wish I could change the past for you."

Raven nodded. "Things could have been different back then." A couple tears ran down her cheek. "I'll always miss Beast Boy. He was the person I always wished I could be." The man nodded back, thinking. "He was a good guy to the end. No regrets." Raven adjusted her weight, falling back onto the bed. "I can't believe it was almost a decade ago. Time just never stops…"

The two packed their final things into the suitcases and stood up. "One last thing," the main said, going over to the cabinet. He pulled the drawer out and picked up a magenta and black jumpsuit. "Memories," he said simply, smiling. "Won't you miss the tower?" Raven asked the man in front of her. "Yes, but, it's time for another chapter in our lives, don't you agree?" he said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. She smiled, agreeing. Garfield Logan took his wife by the hand and walked out the door, feeling no-so haunted anymore.

The End.


End file.
